borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Relic
Re: Strength Relic: Increases melee damage or reduces Override Cooldown Rate (e.g. Maya's Scorn ability or Zer0's Execute). Can have both bonuses. I can see that Maya's Scorn skill has a cooldown rate. However, I can't see that Zer0's Execute skill has a cooldown rate. Here are the descriptions of those skills from the BradyGames guide for BL2: Maya's Scorn skill - Melee override skill. Press (Melee Button) to throw an Orb of Slag that constantly damages enemies near it. This ability has a cooldown. Pressing (Melee Button) when Scorn is on cooldown performs a regular melee attack. Level 1 Scorn Cooldown: 18 seconds Zero's Execute skill - Melee override skill. While Deception is active and a target is under your crosshairs, press the (Melee Button) to dash forward a short distance and perform a special melee attack, dealing massive damage. Level 1 Execute range: 3 meters However, if Execute is an example of increased melee damage, I suggest showing it as a separate example right after "Increases melee damage...". Drmaxman 17:31, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Axman Strength relic damage bonus The Strength relic's damage bonus is a little bit misleading, as -- unlike skill-based melee damage bonuses such as All in the Reflexes -- it is not scaled by the effects of a wielded bayoneted weapon. Hence the more powerful your wielded weapon, the less the relic contributes overall. The relic's addend is, however, scaled by Fistful of Hurt. For the record, melee damage calculation for a Gunzerker is : (\text{base damage} \cdot \text{relic bonus}) + (\text{base damage} \cdot \text{skill bonus} \cdot \text{weapon bonus}) with this value quadrupled when Fistful of Hurt procs. (In the above calculation, a relic bonus of +20% is 0.2, whereas a skill bonus of +20% is 1.2.) Dämmerung 06:20, November 10, 2012 (UTC) New E-Tech relics The new relics are E-Tech, not Pearlescent. "Powerful new 'Ancient' E-Tech relics and rare Pearlescent-grade weapons can be picked up in Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode." Source: http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=3890333&postcount=1 Orcinus Orca (talk) 13:19, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Ancient relic drop rates and vitality relic percentage I've noticed that ancient relics have a significantly higher chance to drop from Legendary Loot Wee Loaders. I'm not sure does this apply also to other "Loot" enemies or if different types of Loot Wee Loaders drop different relics. "Vitality Relic - Boosts the character's maximum health by a percentage up to 50." This is actually wrong, because I've seen many vitality relics that have more than 50%, though I'm not sure how high can it go. The best one I've found is 54,7% purple. Wikikjdan (talk) 08:59, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Ancient relics drop from all flavors of Legendary Loot Midget. 50% was the cap before UVHM was released. Dämmerung 17:27, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Mysterious Amulet (DLC4, Dragon Keep) - The Mysterious Amulet is a vitality relic per se; however, it does not increase health when slotted. It supposedly has other (yet mysterious?) benefits that may be related to Pixies, when wounded, when in fight for your life mode, etc. Drmaxman 03:00, July 28, 2013 (UTC)